Intermedio
by serellpaz
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos dioses, para decidir el destino de los mortales, porque las cosas no son lo que parecen y a veces los villanos no son tan malos y un poco de ayuda no esta de mas.
1. Capítulo 1

Caos caminaba presurosamente, murmurando palabras de descontento, mientras se dirigía a la sala principal en el palacio de Cosmos, no estaba molesto por el resultado de la batalla, de antemano sabia que esto pasaría. Le disgustaba sin embargo que su esposa considerara más importante el destino de los dos mortales que reunirse con su esposo, debía confesar sin embargo que también sentía curiosidad por saber quién era la pareja elegida. No había tenido tiempo de ver como se relacionaban sus guerreros entre sí, no cuando tenía que mantenerlo vigilados para evitar que se mataran entre ellos, además tubo que mantener siempre un ojo sobre el payaso era demasiado peligroso, demasiado astuto.

Sumergido en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que estaba ya en la sala. Al levantar la vista, contemplo con orgullo a sus esposa, la diosa brillaba con singular hermosura Caos sonrió no valía la pena estar molesto no cuando iba a reencontrarse con su esposa después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Los has mandado de regreso a sus mundos querida?

-Si cariño he escogido a dos son excepcionalmente hermosos y fuertes.

-Se puede preguntar cuales escogiste.

-Los dos hombres de cabellos de plata.

- ¿Pero no debías escoger una mujer?

-El genoma es especial, nació diferente, además la niña Terra le falta confianza y a esas dos locas Ultimecia y Nube de oscuridad pues te lo diré de esta forma, Caos esposo mío, el guerrero escogería la muerte antes que a cualquiera de ellas.

-Para ser realistas cualquiera escogería la muerte.

- ¡Hm ja ja ja! Hay cariño siempre me acuerdas porque te amo tanto.

-Por mi enorme atractivo y gran belleza. Ya hablando en serio pensé que escogerías al pescador como se llamaba…. si Jet.

-En un principio lo pensé ya también pero escogí al guerrero de plata no sé si un pescador se adapte a un bardo, por más que este, se proclame un dios y un guerrero no deja de parecerme un pescador además ya tiene un hijo y no es precisamente el mejor padre del mundo.

-Perdóname, pero el guerrero de plata tampoco parece el hombre más centrado ni avezado para esta misión.

-Cuidara bien del diminuto mago_._

-No es tan diminuto.

- ¿Cinco pies cuatro pulgadas contra seis pies dos pulgadas? Créeme para el guerrero de plata es minúsculo.

-No digo nada en contra de eso, pero ese hermano suyo Zidane, creo que se llamaba, es más pequeño.

- ¿En comparación contigo como lo considerarías cariño?

-Una pulga.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Es un monito, aunque la mayoría de las veces es en realidad un pavo real o un cisne, con la diferencia que tiene una voz preciosa ¡Pero estoy divagando, estoy impaciente por saber cómo les irá a esos dos!

- Yo estoy muy feliz de una cosa sin embargo.

- ¿Y cuál podría ser esposo mío?

-Que no conservaran sus recuerdos de su estancia aquí, personalmente no creo que ningún guerrero tome a bien, el saber que no es una lucha entre el bien y el mal sino _una cita a ciegas múltiple_—Levanto un mano para acallar a su esposa—se que no lo es, pero lo parece.

-Se trata de darles una oportunidad sin embargo, la oportunidad de encontrar y recibir lo que les hizo falta y torció sus caminos en la niñez .Son redimibles y a algunos jamás se les dio la oportunidad de escoger otra cosa. Somos dioses Caos, los dos extremos de una misma cosa, no podemos existir el uno sin el otro ¿Qué razón hay de serlo, si se deja perder una sola de esas almas?

-Tal vez tengas razón Cosmos pero eso no cambia lo que hicieron anteriormente—dijo poniéndose serio de repente.

-Más razón todavía para intervenir, mis guerreros no necesitan salvación Caos, ellos son los héroes escogidos por el destino, esencialmente buenos. De los tuyos todos necesitan ser redimidos y salvados pero si no quieren serlo no puedo entrometerme tienen libre albedrió. Pero esos dos tú Caos conoces mejor que nadie la historia que hay detrás de sus acciones.

-Comprendo Cosmos. ¿Adónde los has mandado?

-A un tiempo más allá donde todo se inicio, para el guerrero de plata la oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo de tener y sentir lo que se le negó, para el pequeño mago la oportunidad de redención, a un lugar llamado Planeta.

Caos suspiro, había olvidado que como medida de seguridad contra oídos indiscretos tenían que utilizar ese lenguaje oscuro y confuso, pero era necesario.

Ya veo Atrás en el tiempo donde hay un ángel y un inicio, donde todo comenzó.

-Un poco más atrás le di un año o dos—Leyó la preocupación en el rostro de Caos—el escogió su destino no soy como los humanos que jamás le dieron una oportunidad. Tubo tres opciones escogió la ultima.

-Su libre albedrío, no será fácil el Planeta aun reciente al visitante anterior.

-Aquella era una mente corrompida por un alma negra y un corazón cruel. El mago es diferente, _no actuó por odio_ fue por _miedo y desesperación_ a pesar de sus manos manchada de la sangre de millones, un alma inocente y un corazón puro residen en ese cuerpo. El es cruel sí, pero es lo que se le exigió ser, un ángel de la muerte por el bien de Terra, de haber podido elegir hubiera escogido vagar libremente por el mundo.

- Ya veo… los niños son crueles.

-Ya has entendido mi punto… ¿Caos?

-Si cariño—La diosa sonrió al apelativo que ahora si sonaba genuino.

-Deja caer la ilusión el traje es perturbador, me gusta más tu forma real.

- ¡Jo, pero disfruto mucho llevarlo!—con una risa Caos dejo caer la ilusión revelando poco a poco la verdadera forma de este, el cabello negro largo y ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, los ojos dorados a juego con la nariz recta y los labios ligeramente delgados, conformaban una cara hermosa y masculina, el cuerpo delgado y musculoso lucia una piel bronceada, que saludo descaradamente a la diosa. Con gallardía se acerco al trono y beso la mano de su esposa, el eco de unos pasos acercándose interrumpió el deseado encuentro, estos se detuvieron frente a la pareja,Caos miro con desprecio al indeseado visitante.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Las personalidades de los personajes pueden diferir un poco de los originales, pero para ser realistas no es que dijeran mucho después de todo.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Exquare Enix.

Disfruten.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccc**

- Mi señor Caos.

-Caballero de la luz, tan oportuno como siempre—Dijo Caos con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento mi seño,r no fue mi intención interrumpir.

Caos lanzo un suspiro de fastidio, podía detestar a veces al Guerrero de la luz, pero el hombre era un ejemplo de inocencia pureza y nobleza, razón por la que Cosmos lo tenía a su lado. De haber sido otro, probablemente le hubiera desaparecido de una ''forma misteriosa'' y extremadamente dolorosa, en verdad el hombre era tan dolorosamente serio y noble, que más de una vez el Caos había pensado guardarse a alguno de los guerreros de Cosmos, solo para no verlo tan miserablemente solitario. Hablando de guardarse algo, Caos sonrió, tenía algo que podía hacer las cosas más interesantes de ahora en adelante.

-Siempre tan serio y sensible, me haces querer quedarme con algo de mi propia cosecha, alguien para ser exactos… cierto bufón—Guerrero de la luz se estremeció, había detestado desde la primera vez que lo vio, al payaso astuto y manipulador, el desprecio había crecido cuando supo que lo que había hecho con Kuja, el Genoma era el único que parecía redimible, en el variopinto grupo que conforman los guerreros de Caos. Este sonrió al ver la consternación reflejada en el rostro del guerrero de la luz—Es solo una broma, además no creo que haga mucho daño aquí—con evidente regocijo mostro la esfera donde Kefla estaba encerrado, este dormía y en sueños reía maniáticamente.

-Caos.

-Si lo sé, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

-Es cierto, pero no es eso me has dado una idea

- ¿Y qué idea es esa?

-Todo dependerá del pequeño mago, pero antes —Cosmos tomo la esfera donde Kefla estaba encerrado y le hablo así—Hay un tribunal más alto que nosotros, pertenece a_ Aquel que no puede ser engañado, el que siempre existió,_ puedes ahí purgar tus pecados al sentir el dolor que les causaste a los demás y nacer nuevamente para redimirte ¿Deseas ir?-La esfera se torno más oscura el durmiente le dio la espalda a la diosa y soltó una sonora pedorreta. Cosmos miro la esfera sorprendida y le dio la esfera a Caos sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿No es un tipo peculiar?

-Tienes razón querido es bastante peculiar y divertido, aun no es su tiempo no perjudicara a nadie que lo mantengamos aquí, pero para prevenir cualquier cosa, usaremos el hechizo de los dioses gemelos en el.

- ¿El hechizo de los dioses gemelos? Adoro tu faceta precavida Cosmos, a veces te hace parecer adorablemente cruel.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé.

Caballero de la luz miro con reverencia el hechizo conjunto, situado a prudente distancia, muy pocos podían hacer ese hechizo, solo los dioses o magos poderosos podían realizar el conjuro, que como su nombre lo indicaba, tenía que ser ejecutado por dos personas. Escucho sobrecogido la suave cadencia del castear, dioses no necesitaban castear pero el hechizo así lo requería, las magias de luz y oscuridad resonaron al unisonó y se fundieron en una sola alrededor de la esfera.

-Ya está hecho, jamás podrá salir si nosotros no lo deseamos, o él se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho ¿Qué piensas hacer con Garland, Cosmos?

- ¿Garland?

-Lo encerré en otra esfera por precaución, no es que pueda hacer algo contra nosotros pero considero al tipo un fastidio, pensaba divertirme torturándolo pero es demasiado viejo, además el guerrero de plata ya se encargo de eso.

-Es hora que vaya ante el tribunal supremo, ha pasado mucho tiempo evadiendo a la muerte más de cinco mil años.

-Como tú quieras, pensé que serias más suave con él, lo fuiste con el bufón—Se burlo suavemente Caos.

-No puedo, mira –Tomo la esfera que titilo en diferentes tonalidades.

-Ya veo, así que hay demasiadas almas atrapadas en su interior.

-Y todas ellas morirán si no son liberadas pronto.

-Ciencia es algo maravilloso ¿no es así? Pensar el montón de terranos que sacrificaron su vida para crearlo.

-Pero ciencia sin Consciencia, no tiene valor solo crea seres desafortunados y vuelve mounstros a los hombres.

Caos se encogió de hombros y vio desaparecer la esfera en un haz de luz, no le importaba el destino del viejo se había quedado con el bufón y con eso le bastaba. Observo detenidamente a su esposa, la ausencia la hacía parecer más bella ahora que antes, de pronto lo invadió un sopor extraño y frunció el entrecejo, no esperaba estar tan cansado y miro su esposa que también pareció invadida por el extraño sopor también, de pronto la comprensión golpeo su sentidos.

- ¿Una reunión?

-Una reunión.

-No la esperaba tan pronto, apenas acabamos de despertar y tenemos que dormir de nuevo.

-Es nuestra función como dioses, aunque confieso que deseaba pasar contiguo estos momentos, además está el hecho de que mientras estemos meditando, no podremos ayudar a nuestros protegidos.

-Esperemos que esa excusa de una diosa, no cometa ninguna tontería demasiado grande.

- ¿Jenova no te preocupa? Causara muchos problemas también.

-Si el guerrero se aferra a su voluntad, su mente no se perderá. No comprendo sin embargo porque enviaste al Genoma tan atrás, deduzco no conserva sus recuerdos.

-Hay otros más que deseo salvar y no, no los conserva.

-Apuesta arriesgada teniendo en cuenta que no podemos intervenir.

-Otro los cuidara por nosotros, además tenemos que salvar al Planeta de sí mismo.

-Espero que así sea querida, espero que así sea.

La diosa respondió con una sonrisa, en la batalla anterior había olvidado que su esposo tenía rasgos de nobleza, demasiado adentrados en el papel que por demás no era fingido, en esos momentos las almas de los guerreros de ambos bandos estaban peleando, por el derecho de otra oportunidad, ser héroe no brindaba felicidad y a veces los héroes se sentían un dolor insoportable que carcomía sus almas, esperaba por el bien del Planeta que este, dejara de exigirle tanto a sus héroes o terminarían volviéndose en su contra. Con un suspiro volteo a ver al Caballero de la luz.

- ¡Caballero de la luz!

-Si mi señora.

-Nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos, descansa un poco tú también, pero vigila el progreso de nuestro joven mago.

-Entonces me retiro mis señores— Con un gesto Caos y Cosmos lo despidieron.

- ¿Confías que todo saldrá bien cariño?

-No lo sé querido todo depende ahora de ellos y su libre albedrio.

Fin.


End file.
